


what you have within

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael doesn’t love feeding while Sonny is asleep. The sounds he makes, the high-pitched gasps and cut-off groans are as much a part of what sustains Rafael as anything. Still, it is necessary sometimes, and it is Sonny who has deemed it so tonight.Sonny, who had learned the truth of Rafael Barba’s demonic heritage and not gone running for the hills. Who had dived head first into research so he could learn all there was to know about incubi and their needs.And who tells his partner via emoji when it is okay to come home and feed off his sexual essence even if he is asleep.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	what you have within

**Author's Note:**

> Finally hitting an explicit rating with my bingo card! But with a square like "incubus", how could I not?

Rafael is hungry when he gets home. It’s been a long day, a long week really, and any time he’s been in bed with Sonny it’s been to sleep. He’s been getting by on stolen sips – frantic kisses in the back of a shared Uber to work, frotting for the length of time it takes an otherwise empty elevator to reach their floor. It hasn’t been enough though and they both know it.

As he toes off his shoes, Rafael double checks the text he’d received from Sonny earlier in the day. It’s just an emoji, a little purple devil face smiling at him. It’s their own shorthand, Sonny’s way of giving consent in advance.

Rafael doesn’t love feeding while Sonny is asleep. The sounds he makes, the high-pitched gasps and cut-off groans are as much a part of what sustains Rafael as anything. Still, it is necessary sometimes, and it is Sonny who has deemed it so tonight.

Sonny, who had learned the truth of Rafael Barba’s demonic heritage and not gone running for the hills. Who had dived head first into research so he could learn all there was to know about incubi and their needs.

And who tells his partner via emoji when it is okay to come home and feed off his sexual essence even if he is asleep.

When Rafael walks into the bedroom he finds Sonny is indeed asleep, sprawled out on his back with one leg crooked and the other splayed out, his arms tucked behind his pillow. He’s nude, the sheet askew over his hips and one thigh.

He’s beautiful and Rafael’s breath catches in his throat as he hungrily runs his eyes down the length of his lover’s body. The softness of his belly, the thick firmness of his thighs, the way his biceps flex as he shifts, it all combines into this one-man feast for Rafael.

He slowly unbuttons his shirt as he considers how he wants to feed. Sonny allows him a near carte-blanche on nights like this, the only rule is no restraints or toys. Sonny consents to Rafael and Rafael only. It’s a rule he is all too happy to obey. Toys have their place, but when Rafael is hungry he needs to know the pleasure he is wringing from Sonny’s body is as a result of his own.

He finishes undressing, the heat in his blood rising as his thirst begins to pulse just below the surface. He climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Sonny’s spread legs. Sonny’s cock lies soft in the crook of his thigh, nestled in curled hair, and Rafael feels his mouth watering as he imagines it filling his mouth, fattening up with arousal as he sucks on it.

Lying on his stomach, Rafael kisses a line up the tender skin of Sonny’s inner thigh. He nibbles lightly, sucking small hickeys into the pale flesh. Sonny’s cock twitches and begins to fill out, his cockhead peeking out as the foreskin draws back.

Rafael draws it gently into in the warm wet of his mouth. It continues to thicken, growing longer and harder against his tongue. He tightens the seal of his lips and moves his head up and down, taking Sonny deeper and deeper with every bob of his head until the tip of his cock hits the back of Rafael’s throat.

He pulls back, his tongue flicking over the tip, gathering up the precum that is beginning to spurt out. The second it lands on his tongue he feels that delicious pop rock fizzle of Sonny’s pleasure soaking into him and his hunger surges, wanting more.

He ducks his head down to lap at Sonny’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. He returns to licking Sonny’s cock, sucking at the tip hard, relishing the spark that runs down his spine as he feeds on Sonny’s sleepy responsiveness.

And responsive he is, his legs shifting wider apart as he drifts to a vague wakefulness. One hand comes down to clutch at Rafael’s hair and he hums around Sonny’s cock as the fingers in his hair tighten.

“So good,” comes the hoarse whisper. “Your mouth feels so good, Rafi.”

Rafael hums, the vibrations pulsing against Sonny’s skin, and he feels Sonny’s muscles tighten under his hands as he bucks his hips shallowly, fucking his cock between Rafael’s lips.

His words, his panting breaths, his fingers tugging at Rafael’s hair, every response is another delicious morsel for Rafael’s hunger and he breathes it in through every sense, through his very pores.

“I’m close,” Sonny gasps, “Rafi, I’m so close.”

He doesn’t need to say it, Rafael can feel it coursing through Sonny’s veins, can feel his pleasure peaking in the minute tremors of his muscles.

Sonny lets out another gasp as he comes, the first warm salty spurt flooding Rafael’s mouth. He pulls back and lets it spray across his face, catching it on his open lips. He puts his mouth back on Sonny, suckling gently as Sonny shudders through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Rafael looks up at Sonny, whose head is thrown back, his eyes still closed. With the streetlights casting shadows through the windows, Sonny looks like a glowing marble statue, Rafael’s very own Saint Dominick in Ecstasy.

He licks the spend off his lips, tasting salt and nectarines, the taste of Sonny that is so uniquely his. He swipes his hand across his cheeks and chin, gathering up what landed there and sucking it eagerly off his fingers. Every drop he swallows is fuel to the fire that is his lifeforce.

A light muffled snort tells him that Sonny is already fast asleep again, the satiation of an orgasm set in, but Rafael doesn’t mind. His own appetite has been slaked and he can feel the post-feed bone-weary exhaustion creeping in.

He moves from between Sonny’s legs, climbing up to lie next to the other man. Drawing the sheet over both of them, he curls around his lover, tangling their legs together. When Rafael is feeding, Sonny’s pleasure is what sustains him and his own is an afterthought. His cock is half-hard but he ignores it, it will keep until morning.

Wrapped up in his partner, he sends a silent thanks to the powers that be once again that he’s found someone so understanding of his demonic nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't reiterate it enough but as the summary and tags say, Sonny has consented to this in advance. Do not start fucking your partners while they're asleep if they haven't said you can. That ain't right.


End file.
